Shoes are generally manufactured by bonding a variety of constituent members (parts) together with an adhesive.
Each constituent member of the shoes has various shapes in accordance with the location thereof. Accordingly, joining surfaces of constituent members to be bonded are often not planar. Further, manufactured shoes are used in severe conditions. Therefore, The constituent members of the shoes are bonded together with an adhesive having an excellent adhesive force and water resistance.
Hitherto, a solvent type adhesive or an emulsion type adhesive is used when manufacturing the above shoes. However, when the solvent type adhesive is used, there is a problem that the solvent in the adhesive is volatilized. Further, a step of drying the adhesive is required after applying the adhesive whether the solvent type adhesive or the emulsion type adhesive is used. Furthermore, the adhesive has to be respectively applied to the joining surfaces of two constituent members (hereinafter, constituent members of the shoes, which are bonded together with an adhesive, may be referred to as an “adherend”) which are subjects of joining. Therefore, the step of applying the adhesive is required two times in bonding two adherends together. Furthermore, after joining the adherends to each other with the adhesive, both adherends have to be kept in a state of keeping pressure bonding for a long time using an implement for retaining a shape. As described above, if the solvent type adhesive or the emulsion type adhesive is used, there is a problem that a work process gets complex or working hours become longer.